


Don't Ever Surprise Your Strong German Girlfriend

by AuroSya



Series: GerCan Drabbles [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Nyotalia, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroSya/pseuds/AuroSya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt comes home and decides to surprise his girlfriend Monika. Not a smart idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Surprise Your Strong German Girlfriend

When Matt came home, he could hear Monika in the kitchen. There was a sweet smell wafting through the air, and he knew what it meant: she was baking. A grin turned up his lips as he set his bag down on the floor. But instead of calling out to here, he paused. 

It wasn’t often he was presented with an opportunity like this. 

Very carefully he slipped out of his shoes. His socks made little to no sound on the carpet as he went down the hall towards the kitchen. Before going in he peeked around the doorway. Monika’s back was to him, mixing frosting in a bowl while a cake baked in the oven. 

Matt grinned wickedly. _Perfect._

On tiptoes he crept across the linoleum floor, lifting his hands up and wiggling his fingers as he prepared to strike. Soon, he was right behind her – and then he struck. His fingertips dug into her sides and proceeded to dance up and down. 

“Gotcha!” He exclaimed. 

Monika shrieked at the top of her lungs, and the next thing Matt knew, something was slamming into his face. It was a fist. 

She punched him. 

He stumbled backwards as blood gushed from his nose, and hit backwards against the table. In front of him he heard Monika gasp, but he didn’t focus on it too much. It was hard to focus on anything, really, with how much his face hurt. 

“Oh, oh, Matt!” Monika was in front of him, her hands reaching out to his face before recoiling at the sight of the blood. “Oh, no. It was a reflex. I’m so sorry.” 

He touched his upper lip and pulled his fingers away bloody. _Well, damn._ Lifting his head, Matt grinned at her. The reassuring effect was probably ruined, however, as he felt blood on his teeth and going into his mouth. “I kind of was asking for it.” 

Monika didn’t look any less concerned. “I’m getting a towel.” 

“Not a white one!” He called after her as she dashed out of the room. “Blood is a pain in the ass to wash out!” A second later, he tipped his head back and pinched his nose. The pain made him cringe. Who knew his girlfriend had such a killer right hook? 

When Monika came back, she had a damp towel in hand. He took it from her and pressed it to his face – only to swear loudly. “Holy shit, Monika. I think you broke my nose.” 

“I did?!” It would have been cute how she squeaked out her words had his entire face not hurt so much. “Oh, Matt…” 

“This will be fun to explain to the nurses,” Matt joked, and Monika could only shake her head as she went to grab her car keys. It looked like the cake wasn’t going to be finished. He hoped that the hospital café’s food tasted good.


End file.
